The Way I've Dreamed You Were
by KatMarie13
Summary: England x Reader story! Second in my Musical Hetalia Series!


_**I do not own Hetalia or Sweeney Todd.**_

* * *

"Wait! True, we don't have judge yet, but we've got something you might fancy even better." You spoke as you rested against the dirty counter and looked up at Mr. Todd smirking evilly.

"What's that?" Max who was playing Todd asked.

"Executioner!" You yelled and then creepily laughed. Max grabbed your hand and put his around your waist as he began to twirl you on stage.

"Have charity towards the world, my pet!" He sang.

"Yes, yes, I know, my love!" You replied dreamily

"We'll take the customers that we can get!" He yelled.

"High-born and low, my love!" You sang.

"We'll not discriminate great from small! No, we'll serve anyone, meaning anyone," He began to sing running to the front of the stage looking out to the audience.

"And to anyone at all!" You both sang together holding the notes perfectly til the music finished and the curtains closed. You hurried back to the dressing room to quickly get a drink and re apply some makeup.

"Hey _!" You heard some one yell, you turned to see your older brother running towards you.

"Hey bro, what's up?" You smiled as you applied more powder to your face to get rid of the shine.

"I was told to give this to you." He smirked handing you your favourite kind of flower.

"Who gave it to you?" You asked him eagerly smiling like an idiot.

"_! Two minutes to curtain!" The stage manager yelled.

"I better be going, break a leg _!" Your brother yelled as he ran back to his seat.

"Wait! Who gave this to you!" You called out to him but it was too late, he was too far away to hear. You walked back over to the flower and smelled its beautiful scent. You noticed a card attached to it, eager to find out what it said you quickly plucked it off and read it.

'Dear, Mrs Lovett

You may not know who I am, but may I just say you are a perfect Mrs Lovett love. I have seen Sweeney Todd before back around my home town. The musical is very big where I come from, but I have never seen a more perfect or more beautiful or even more talented Mrs Lovett than yourself. You are truly spectacular, break a leg in the next scene.

P.S I am extremely jealous of that one bloke who gets to dance with you.

Love,

Unknown'

You smiled like an idiot, your eyes held a glint of glee. You wanted to find out who sent you this.

"You're up _!" The stage manager yelled.

"The history of the world, my pet." Todd sang as he started to dance with you again.

"Oh Mr Todd, oh Mr Todd, leave it to me." You sang blinded by your 'love' for Todd.

"Is learn forgiveness and try to forget!" He replied as you both neared the large stove.

"By the sea, Mr Todd, we'll be comfy cosy by the sea, Mr Todd, where there's no one nosy." You sang fast.

"And life is for the alive, my dear! So let's keep living it!" Todd began to sing.

"Just keep living it, really living it!" You both sang as he pushed you into the stove, you screamed, you waited for the scene to finish.

"There was a barber and his wife, and she was beautiful a foolish barber and his wife, she was his reason and his life snd she was beautiful, and she was virtuous, and he was..." You heard Todd sing as he finished the act and the play. You heard the loud cheering coming from the crowd, you climbed out of the stove to join Max's side you both held hands and bowed. After the finishing up the curtains closed and you went back to your dressing room to see another flower with another note.

'Dear, Mrs Lovett

Yet again you were perfect, and yet again I am jealous of the bloke you get to dance with. Please meet me at the swings in the park nearby.

Love,

Unknown'

You smiled at the note and held the flowers in your hands, you rushed to the park to see who this mysterious man was. You still had your costume and your face was still painted in the makeup. You didn't care, you ran through the parking lot to get to the park. You found the trail which would lead you to the swing set, you began to slow your pace.

What if this guy was a creeper, or a stalker, or a murder? Your mind raced with similar questions, now you were nervous to see who this was.

"_!" You heard your name being called as foot steps pounded against the ground drawing closer to you. You looked down the path to see your best friend Arthur.

"Arthur what are you-" You were about to finish before you felt a pair of lips softly plant on yours. You immediately melted into the kiss. You've had a crush on the Brit for some time now. You were happy to know he returned the feelings.

"You were a perfect Mrs Lovett." He smiled.

"Thanks." You breathed looking into his jade coloured eyes. "Thank you for the flowers as well."

"Not a problem love, but I did mean every word I said on the card." He smiled. "Especially about being jealous of not being the one to dance with you." He grabbed you and began to twirl you around like Max did only twenty minutes ago.

"So does this mean?" You drifted off as you continued to dance with the Brit.

"Will you be mine?" He asked.

"Course." You smiled resting your head on his chest.

"I feel you, _, I feel you. I was half convinced I'd waken, satisfied enough to dream you. Happily I was mistaken, Johanna. I'll steal you, _,I'll steal you." He sang softly as you two danced under the moon light. He lifted your chin and kissed you softly. "I feel you, _ and one day I'll steal you!Til I'm with you then, I'm with you there." He softly sang again.


End file.
